


it's a christmas tree.

by imaginedraquns



Series: Christmas Stories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedraquns/pseuds/imaginedraquns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little One-Shot about the boys and a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a year ago. 'Daddy Direction' was still a thing a year ago and I didn't want to change it. Anyway I reuploaded it here after deleting it from my tumblr because the Zianourry tag lacks stories lately.

“I knew it!“ Liam scoffed. There was this crease building on his forehead, right between his eyebrows- it was the one that told the boys that he wasn’t too happy about something. “I recall you telling me that I can trust you, but I should have known.”  
“Don’t you think you’re a little too harsh on them?” Zayn asked. The Bradford boy laid a hand on Liams’ shoulder in a calming manner but it didn’t work. The older boy still looked like he was going to explode any second, his head red and his nostrils moving fast as he breathed in and out furiously.  
In front of them stood the three other boys, Niall looking guilty with his shoulders slumped sadly, Harry with his arms crossed in front of his chest defensively and Louis with a twinkle in his eye as if he enjoyed this situation.   
“You can trust us!” the oldest boy spoke up then. “We bought you a Christmas tree, just like you wanted it!”  
“You bought a monster. Look how big it is. I asked for a small decent one because we wouldn’t be spending too much time here anyway and over Christmas the house will be empty!”  
“It could have been worse. Imagine we would have bought a cactus or a palm tree!”  
“Louis Tomlinson!” Liam snapped. “This is not funny!”  
“No, it’s a Christmas tree!”

“Do you think he’s very mad at us?” Niall asked unsure. He eyed the tree up and down as they had finally positioned it. Zayn was currently struggling with wrapping the holiday lights around it while Louis searched for the decoration in the basement.  
Liam had been running off into his room after Louis’ remark and never showed up again after that. Niall kind of understood his reaction, but he thought that maybe- just a little bit- the Wolverhampton boy had been overreacting as well. Sure he had told them to buy a small tree and asked them if he could rely on them and they had promised him that he didn’t have to worry about it, but when they were standing in front of this tree, the biggest and most beautiful of all of them, they just weren’t able to resist. “Stupid tree!” Niall muttered to himself then.  
“Liam is going to be fine.” Harry said and sent the blond an encouraging smile. “You know that sometimes he just has to let the role of ‘Daddy Direction’ hang out. I am sure that right now he’s sitting in his room and wondering if he shouldn’t already come down and apologize. We both know Liam.” He searched through a few DVD’s before deciding on a Christmas themed one and starting the movie. “Give him an hour and he’ll be back down here. How could he ever miss out on decorating the tree?”

Zayn struggled with the string of lights for half an hour, cussing and muttering about giving up and that there wouldn’t be any lights on the tree this year but finally he had made it and the- still naked- tree was surrounded by a warm color.  
Five huge boxes of Christmas balls and tinsels were stacked on the floor, Louis lying right next to them as he panted heavily. He seriously had to work out more and work on his stamina. Besides that he had nearly tripped and fell down the stairs again, a shock that he had to get over first before being able to concentrate on the tree fully.  
“I’ll go and talk to Liam, alright?” Harry asked while his eyes were glued on the TV screen and he suppressed a chuckle. “Maybe he calmed down and wants to join us now.”  
So the curly-haired boy left the room, only to return minutes later with Liam in tow who was tackled to the ground by Niall immediately.  
“I thought you were mad and this Christmas would be a disaster!” the younger boy whined as Liam ruffled through his golden locks, laughing. “Don’t be silly, how could I stay mad at you guys for longer than ten minutes?”  
And with that answer Niall was pleased. He laid his head on Liams’ chest and hummed appreciatively as one arm was wrapped around him while the other stroked lazy patterns on his back. He loved cuddles with Liam, those were always his favorites.  
“Get up from the floor you two! We have a shit load of work to do and I want to be finished with it before Harry can start the second Christmas movie as well!” Zayn said- who obviously wasn’t the biggest fan of cheesy romances with lots of snow, reindeers and happy ends in them.

Only an hour later, the work was finished and the Christmas tree was showing itself from its most beautiful sides. The Christmas balls in all different kind of colors and sizes hung from the branches and the silver tinsel gave him the final look. With the chain of lights turned on, the whole living room seemed to glow, the shining reflected in the boys’ eyes as well.  
They were all hurled together on the couch now, snuggled under blankets and five cups of tea on the small coffee table in front of them.   
‘Batman’ flashed over the TV screen because Liam asked for it and Zayn was thankful to escape ‘Santa Clause 2’.   
Niall yawned. Like all the other boys, by now he knew every word of the movie. His head was on Liams’ chest and his eyes darted through the room to prevent him from falling asleep. When he looked out of the window, he thought that he dreamed at first, but after looking for a little longer, he was sure that there were snowflakes slowly falling on the ground in the dark.   
A small smile crossed his face. He could hear Liams’ heartbeat under his ear, Zayns’ light snoring and the silent conversation that Lou and Harry had going on and he cherished this moment because it was peaceful and perfect.  
And then his eyes darted back to the Christmas tree. Even if there were some weird ornaments hanging on it, like one of Harrys’ socks or a brush from Zayn- because the boys couldn’t resist to not put those things on there- and maybe it was slightly lopsided, but it was the most beautiful Christmas tree that Niall Horan had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you want to send me a prompt, you can do it on my tumblr: imaginedraquns. I hope you have happy holidays. x


End file.
